


Cold Spaghetti Cold Spaghetti

by SeptSapphire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptSapphire/pseuds/SeptSapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skeletons don't get cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Spaghetti Cold Spaghetti

Most of the Snowdin locals were covered in fur. It's thick and warm, well suited for the constant cold. Those that weren't usually had other ways of keeping themselves warm, like Grillby.

When compared with these monsters, skeletons stuck out like a sore thumb. Where others could keep themselves warm through fur or fire, bones did little to ward off icy winds. But skeletons don't have skin. They have no reason to fear the cold, as physically they wouldn't even feel it.

This is what Sans reminded himself when Papyrus asked "are you cold?" and, without waiting for a response, wrapped his arms around Sans.

It had all started with a nightmare. Sans had stretched out on the couch while Papyrus was out checking his puzzles, sneaking in a quick nap. Papyrus had been more nagging recently, but not without reason, Sans conceded. In all fairness, he had been pretty sluggish the past few days. He usually tried to keep stuff like that hidden, but even that seemed to tire him out anymore.

Sans had laid down for a nap hoping for a few hours of peaceful sleep. Instead, what he got was the same nightmare that had been plaguing his dreams for weeks. Him, in an empty path between Snowdin and Waterfall. A red scarf in the snow, covered in dust. The kid, slipping past him with one last, creepy look, leaving him with his brother's scarf in his hands and tears in his eyesockets.

Waking had been voilent. Sans shoved himself up on the couch, gasping in desperate breaths, gaze flying around the room. No Papyrus... where was he, had it been real, was Papyrus really-

"Sans?" Tension immediately leaked from Sans' shoulders at the sound of his brother's voice. "Are you alright?"

It looked like Papyrus had only just gotten inside. He was still standing by the door, and the newly melted snow left his bones with a slight shine.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry about me, bro." It was a weak attempt, but he hoped Papyrus would just drop it. His breath was still weak, shuddery, making him tremor slightly in the following silence.

No such luck; Papyrus only drew closer.

He frowned, clearly not believing Sans but holding himself back from pushing. Sans was grateful, as there was no way he was explaining how he just saw his brother die.

"Hmm." Papyrus sat on the couch so he could better look at Sans. "You're shivering." Right. He couldn't stop.

"Are you cold?" Papyrus leaned forward, reaching around Sans in an attempt to share nonexistent body heat.

"Never fear! I, the Great Papyrus, provide the warmest of hugs!"

It was nice, spending a moment in his brother's arms after the nightmare had taken its toll. The tremors died down as he let himself just enjoy the sight of his real, alive brother. But...

"Bro, you know skeletons don't get cold, right?" He expected Papyrus to stop, to pull away.

Instead, Papyrus stayed right where he was. "I know," he said, tightening his grip. He didn't move.

Sans didn't move either.

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea for this fic was very fluffy, and it became this angsty mess when I decided to type it up at 3 in the morning. Haha, whoops...


End file.
